


The three merry murderers of MJN

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Chicago, Gen, Mania, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "But can I help? I'm brilliant at burying bodies." Arthur helps his pilot(s) clean up, in a series of murder(s). </p><p>I had so much fun writing this! (Not even sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three merry murderers of MJN

“Martin…? Martin! Calm down!” Douglas shook Martin to try and shut him up, but the man kept staring at his blood covered hands, laughing manically. Looks like he needed the heavy stuff. “Martin! GERTI crashed!”

  
Martin shut up instantly. “Sorry…” he mumbled.

  
“That’s alright, happens to the best of us; take your pills,” Douglas instructed, placing the bottle into Martin’s gory hands. The captain swallowed two without any water and sat on the bed.

  
“Where’d you get Arthur to dump the body…?” He asked.

  
“I went for a classic; in the river.”

  
“Good. That’s… good.”

  
“Glad you agree. You might want to remember your medicine more often, though.”

  
“It’s not my fault! I have a temper at the best of times; I don’t need to be provoked!"

  
“It’s fine, Martin. We all know he deserved it. He made Arthur cry and me give the vodka a good look. You were unstable. He got what he deserved; call it karma.”

  
The door opened and Arthur bounced into the room. “Hi chaps!”

  
“I still find it hard to believe you’re so cheery after dumping a body, Arthur…” Martin smiled fondly as he shook his head.

  
“That’s us; the three merry murderers of My Jet Now,” Douglas smirked at his Chicago reference.

  
“One murderer and two accessories,” Martin corrected, chuckling.

  
“Uh… Two murderers and one accessory… Mr Lehman wasn’t exactly an accident…” Arthur smiled slightly, ducking his head.

  
“Three murderers; Gordon’s been very quiet, hasn’t he Arthur?” Douglas grinned.

  
“It’s official; best crew ever,” Martin laughed.

  
“He had it comin’ –” Douglas sang.

  
“He had it comin’ –” Arthur joined in.

  
“He only had himself to blame!” Martin carolled.

  
“If you’d have been there –” Douglas made a gun gesture at Martin.

  
“If you’d have seen it –” Martin returned the gesture.

  
“I bet ya, you would have done the same!” they chorused as they fell into giggled.

  
“Go on, Roxie Hart; go wash your hands,” Douglas lead Martin to the bathroom.

  
“Please; I’m Velma Kelly. If anyone’s Roxie, it’s Arthur.”

  
“Guess that makes me Billy Flynn.”

  
Arthur, Douglas and Martin; the three merry murderers of MJN Air.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :D


End file.
